ukhousingfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Main Page
nice touch with the photos :) brings the page to life a bit. UK Housing This title page needs amending if you do not wish to have the modern stuff, as the page implies all housing related info. The Word Council would appear to need more promience, and reference to private estates removing from the front page. Before removing large no. of page it would be polite to discus it. The secondary items followed practice of linking to items so a definition is their for people not familiar with them, rather than filling the initial page out. BulldozerD11 16:16, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, the main page was unclear. I am sorry I deleted a lot of your pages that you put a lot of work into! I do appreciate the work and commitment that you put into the Wiki, even if most of it was not within the scopy of the of it. I take full responsibility as it was entirely my fault that my naievity showed through in my work on here. I just assumed that everyone was aware that this wiki was to document interwar/postwar housing schemes! I hope this hasn't put you off editing the Wiki! We need all the help we can get to keep this one going! =] - Erebus555 20:45, 22 April 2008 (UTC) I was going to write pages for the other blocks and was researching the info but as work is disrespected and destroyed without discussion, I will transfer my efforts to other wikia and wikipedia were it may be respected. Why spend time and effort tying up loose links in articles for more to be created. I will now not bother spending time and trouble getting Photos to publish in the articles. Articles with source material from wikipeda should retain a reference to the source ! ! in accordance with wikia policy, as i have been informed on other wikia. I accept that some of the secondary linked explanations would probably being better done as an external link to wikipedia articles instead. wikia are a group effort. *Were the articles totally off topic ? NO *Were they created under the wikia principles ? YES *The principle articles related to Housing ! - BulldozerD11 04:13, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Your work was not disrespected! The articles I deleted were off topic for the wiki as they were to do with modern housing - well, housing that was out of the scope for the wiki. I have explained this previously and it is mentioned on the Main page and About page. Frankly, I think you misread/ misinterpreted the scope of the wiki and this led to you creating articles that we really didn't need. I am sorry you feel that you have been isolated from the wiki and feel that you should edit elsewhere. Wikia is a group effort, it is just that your efforts were inappropriate for the wiki. :Also, I am a little confused to if you are starting a new argument over sources. The wiki could do with references, however it is no worse without them. These are not rules set in stone at all. On Wikipedia they are because Wikipedia is not only one of the biggest websites around at the moment, but is also one of the major ports of call for research and information. As an encyclopedia, it must have reliability in information. This wiki is in its infancy and still getting a foothold on the internet. As it grows, the need for references will grow. - Erebus555 14:56, 24 May 2008 (UTC)